The Princess & The Mobster
by Khaila
Summary: Gia lets Nik in on her new relationship after an amazing night, and needless to say he's left speechless.


"The Princess & The Mobster"  
  
  
(In this story Gia isn't a model anymore and it's years later)  
  
Gia looked at the man sprawled out beside her, smiled, and then proceeded to run her fingers over his chiseled chest. She could still smell his cologne, Contradiction, she couldn't forget last night after he made her forget about everything stressful in her life. He made her sing, he made her relax and take her time, he made her see that there's something more than sex, he taught her to enjoy every tiny second. He made her reject everything Nikolas had put her through.  
  
Nikolas, is her sorta-kinda boyfriend, she was the OTHER woman and she hated it. They had met 8 years ago and Nikolas claims he can't let go of her, but he can't let go of the other girl, Elizabeth, either. She didn't realize she wasn't his number one, let alone his only one, until she had fell in love. The late night, one night a week, visits never crossed her mind until the moment he couldn't call her until after 1 am.   
  
"Good morning beautiful." He, Jason Morgan, whispered looking at her smiling a little. The blue-eyed man she had only spoken too once or twice in the time she had been in Port Charles when Nikolas was around. Nikolas hated Jason, said he was a horrible person, a killer, a menace, scum on the bottom of the pond scum.   
  
They had somehow crossed paths at Kelley's months ago and after several run-ins they ended up together both in need of a little company, and one thing led to another romance started to bloom. Gia had never met anyone like Jason, he was slow and subtle with everything, nothing was rushed, or hurried. Everything came with time, something she had never experienced before.  
  
"Good mornin you, how was your night?" She asked pulling the sheet up to her chest as she wiggled down the bed so she was face to face with him.  
  
He took a deep breath as his hand somehow found hers, "Last night wasn't about me...how was your night?"  
  
"Good, hell better than good, amazing, I could even say heavenly." Gia smiled, he took her from Nikolas in the long hours they had spent together last night, just as he did every night. First talking over dinner, then dancing in her living room, then talking again cuddling on her bed, and lastly making love.  
  
"So how about lunch later?" Jason asked moving a piece of hair from her face.  
  
Gia looked back at the clock it was only 7:30, she had to be at her office at 9, "Of course."  
  
-- Later - At The Office --  
  
"I need those files on my desk A.S.A.P., unless you're planning to write that report." Gia said to her secretary, she worked as an Executive Business consultant for an international corporation, with a little held Jasper Jacks. She had stopped modeling years ago after Nikolas told her it was taking too much of her attention.  
  
"Getting it done now," Her secretary Shawnee replied looking at something on her desk, "hey Gia, Prince Cassadine is out there."  
  
Gia was halfway to the door when she stopped completely, "How long has he been out there?"  
  
"Oh about an hour, he said something about you not answering his calls, pages, or answering your door. I swear he gets worse every time he shows up, what are doing to him?" Shawnee replied shaking her head like none of it made sense to her.  
  
Gia smiled mischievously straightening her outfit a little bit before walking out the door, "I'm not doing anything, he's doing everything, as usual."  
  
The moment she walked out into the lobby used by her floor she saw him, sitting in a chair in his dark pine-striped Armoni suit, looking like a first time father who's wife was in labor. He heard the door open and his head flew up, "GIA!"  
  
She looked at him like seeing he was nothing at all, even though she felt like she might up and kiss him, "Nikolas."  
  
He followed her out the door and toward the elevators, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Gia asked stepping into the elevator smiling at all the people who walked off it, still trying to seem confident to Nikolas' ever watchful eyes.  
  
"Last night was Sunday." Nikolas replied loudly, there was no else in the elevator but them.  
  
"I know it was, it always comes before Monday and after Saturday. And?" Gia replied rolling her eyes like he was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Come on Gia stop this game!" Nikolas yelled frustrated, the edge in his voice made her jump a little bit, but she didn't lose her stance.  
  
Just as she was about to reply five people boarded the elevator and they were pushed to the back, so she whispered, "Should you be this close to me Prince boy? Someone might see and tell Liz."  
  
Liz was Nikolas' REAL girlfriend, and the very mention of her name made him settle down a bit, "I just wish you would've said you didn't feel like having company last night."  
  
"Who said that? I just didn't want YOU last night." Gia replied as they reached the first floor and everyone got off.   
  
Nikolas understood that too the fullest, he followed her out the door still trying to look like he wasn't anxious, "Who did you want last night?"  
  
"Don't you worry about it," She said as she hailed a cab, "better back up Prince boy, Liz can see us from her office." Unfortunately ever since Nikolas and Elizabeth married she gave up painting and started her own company with Nikolas' money, of course.  
  
He did listen to her warning as he glanced up at the tall building, she got in the cab and something made him follow. He didn't say anything as they cabbie asked where she was headed, but after she replied Bravo's on 43rd Street he asked, "You're eating lunch at a high price place alone?"  
  
"No." Gia replied pulling a mirror out of her purse, fixing her hair, and trying to think about the night before and not the man who sat beside her.  
  
"Then we're eating together? Or did you invite Lucky to lunch?" Nikolas asked watching her fix her already perfect hair, Lucky had become her best friend in the past few years and they ate lunch with together at Bravo's at least once a week.  
  
"Neither. I don't know where your eating, I frankly I don't really care, and Lucky is skipping lunch today, he's got a lot of work to catch up on." Gia replied putting her mirror back in her purse biting her lip as they got closer to 43rd Street.  
  
"Who are you eating with?" Nikolas asked as the cab came to a stop and she gave him 20 dollars and got out, Nikolas followed.  
  
She smiled as she saw Jason standing on the sidewalk waiting on her, she fixed the suit skirt and jacket as she headed for him. She slowly took his arm and looked back at Nikolas, "Have a nice lunch."  
  
Nikolas stood on the sidewalk watching them walk into the restaurant with a look of pure disbelief on his face. She had found another man to take his place and that man was Jason Morgan, of all people. Did she have any idea who she was dealing with? Sonny's hit man? He shook his head knowing that Gia always knew people before they really even knew them, and he was sure she knew Jason because she didn't want to know him anymore.   
  
Gia sat down at the table, a smug smile still sitting on his lips, she didn't know why but she didn't care that Nikolas was standing out there with his mouth down to his feet. He had chosen long ago and she had followed suit and chosen. It wasn't her fault she didn't choose her, well he didn't choose her either.   
  
Jason looked up from the menu he was reading intently, "Why do you have that 'I'm thinking sick, morbid, thoughts about Nikolas Cassadine' smile, plastered on your face?"  
  
Gia laughed looking away from the menu that she had been "reading", Jason knew her too well, "It's not my fault that running him over is my biggest dream."  
  
"Why don't you get serial Grandma to do it?" He smiled, referring to Nikolas' grandmother, Helena, who was as close to a serial killer as anybody she had ever known.  
  
"You are too cute sometimes." She replied biting her lip, staring straight into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"You're cute all the time." Jason replied like it was nothing and returned his eyes to the menu.  
  
Gia furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she looked back at the menu, after moments of inconclusive thoughts, she sat her menu down and looked toward Jason expectantly. "So...what are we Jason?"  
  
He looked up a small smile playing on his lips, "The Princess & the Mobster."  
  
Gia had to smile at his little joke, her mother had said that when she had told her about Jason & her being together. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too." Jason smiled as he leaned over the table to kiss her. 


End file.
